A Fox's Dark Child
by Casey Kitsune
Summary: A young girl named Ren/Rain finds more than she bargained for one night while she's walking through the mountain. Now thirteen years later watch as she lives out her life anew with the number one knuckle head ninja, Naruto Uzumaki, and many others...
1. Prologue

Rate and Review please

I Don't own Naruto!

* * *

All around I hear them, they call me as if they know something more than I. From the childhood that I emerged: I only remember greys, blacks, and other colors of the night. Tonight, however, I hear more than just them. I hear the crys of a village, as I pass by hidden in the mountains. From th parts I understand, I can figure out that a powerful fox demon is rampaging.

Slowly, I peek through the shrubary and see the massive, beautiful creature. As I watch on in pure wonderment, I notice a man standing in the path of the fox. Within seconds, the beautiful creature that had brought color to my dull world, had been sealed away; leaving behind the world's dull and boring accents of the Night world. For that, I shall forever dispize and hate the man who left behind the young boy with my fox's colorful spirit...

* * *

I know this is short and I'm sorry. This is the first story that I have posted on this site. I have always had a passion for writing stories of how I would've liked certain shows, movies, games, etc. to end. Some of my stories are just about everyday things. My best friend had read one of my current stories and enjoyed it but she suggested that I try and write one with more action than romance in it. So I've decided to try it out, this is what I came up with.

So please, if you have read this and enjoyed it then send me an e-mail letting me know, or if you thought i should change something about it then please let me know. Any kind of criticism is welcome. ()


	2. Chapter One

I Don't own Naruto!

Sorry for the short chapter everyone!

If you like this story then check out my new ones!

Thank You!

* * *

I made my way back to my village after witnessing the scene in the village. "Ren, there you are! Everyone was worried about you!" I looked up as my father approached me. "A young princess shouldn't wonder on her own" my father cared for me greatly, especially after my mother was killed by the very demonic being that now resides within me. Young, I am definately young. 'A thirteen year old, walking "wondering", as he had said, by herself could be harmed. But not me, not a young girl with a demon.'

"Princess, come we must take you to bed now," I looked over at my servants. Nodding my approval, they took me to my room. Shortly after my head hit the pillow, I had fallen asleep.

**No One's POV**

"So, when are we striking?" A young boy with short auburn hair looked, with teal eyes, at his spikey brown haired elder. "Soon Helick, very soon," the older of the two smiled wickedly before Helick and him left.

In a different village, a man in his mid-years walked with a bundle in his arms. "No one's going to see youas he wanted them to. They'll probably try to kill you, but I won't let them. No, you're safe with me...Naruto" the man quickly made his way home to avoid any attacks.

**Ren's POV**

I awoke to the sound of screams. Not knowing what was going on, I slipped out of bed and made my way out into the hall. I stopped in the middle of the hall, a cloaked figure came around the corner and stopped when it spotted me. In seconds the figure came at me with such speed. Right as they went to strike me, I heard a voice. [He's coming child, dodge to the left.] I did as the voice commanded. The figure swung and missed, turning it looked at me with confusion. [Child do not let your guard down. This one and others are attacking the village.] I couldn't believe what I heard. As my fear clouded my vision, I failed to notice another blow from the figure aimed at my face. [CHILD! AH, I'M TAKING OVER!] Suddenly my body was moving on its own and away from the figure's attack. 'What's going on?' [Child, my name is Nina. You know me as the demon residing inside of you. Right now, I'm protecting you by controlling your body.] 'Nina...thank you..' So I sat back and watched as the figure fell to the ground. 'Nina, who is it?' [Let's see child.] Nina threw back the figure's hood to reveal my cousin, Helick. 'H-Helick! B-But why?' "Human, why did you attack my master? She trusted you, so why go against that trust?"

Helick looked up and smiled. "The whole village will crumble and everyone will blame you, you demon!" The village always trusted Nina since my mother sealed her inside me. "The village should've hated you but they didn't so now they will regret that choice, if any of them survived that i-" Nina cut him off by stomping on his chest. [I'm sorry master, but he was upsetting you.] 'It's fine, let's go see how much damage has been done.' Nina nodded and lead us to the village square.


	3. Chapter Two

I Don't own Naruto, if I did then Kiba, Gaara, and Naruto would have love interests.

Tell me what you think!

Thanks!

* * *

Walking along the halls of my home, I noticed the erie silence. Turning around the corner, I nearly screamed. There, in a bloody heap, lay my father. He was laying face down, his back out open and his ribs fanned out. His neck seemed broken and his eyes dull and lifeless. Tearing my eyes away from my father's mangled body, I heard a scream. Quickly running outside, I stood and stared in horror. All around, bodies littered the ground. [Child, we must go now before others try attacking us.] I ran, with nothing but tears and broken memories, towards the village I discovered earlier that night.

"Hey little princess! Come back!" I turned my head and saw two more cloaked figures coming after me. Suddenly I ran smack dab into a tree. Turning towards the figures I noticed they were much too close for me to run. Right as one of them tried to grab me, a white flash momentarily blinded them. [Child, rest, I shall deal with them.] I smiled and, after such exertion, closed my eyes as I heard Nina chanting some kind of seal. [This seal will allow you to enter a yearly slumber in which you won't age. Even when you wake up from this coma-like state, you will not age. I, with my own soul, will protect your body as you sleep.]

**No One's POV**

Years come and go. Souls are born and killed. A cruel world with so many destructive emotions. One firstly born into such a corrupted world with it's emense innocence is envied by many. A newborn, oblivious to all the cruelty around them...

A shadow walks, soul asleep and nearly nonexistant, through the lands not really caring about it's where abouts. No one dares to approach as the shadow continues through the village, never resting, and on its journey. The soul and body never aging though everything around the figure ages from many causes that differ from one another.

Somewhere in a village hidden amoung leaves, a very young boy constantly under goes attacks from his own fellow villagers. They call him by many names that he does not understand. He has no idea why they want him dead. An older man who watches over the boy, many call him the hokage, frowns as for he can't do anything for the boy but hope.

Life can be cruel. It can be unfair. However, nothing is as bad as being shunned at a very young age and not knowing why it is happening to you. Having everyone you thought you could trust trying to kill you. Knowing you're alone and no one wants to change that. Having no friends, no family, nothing. This is how the young boy felt. The boy with many names. But one stands out amoung the rest...Naruto, the demon child...


	4. Chapter Three

I don't own Naruto!

Wanna thank my best friend, Hannah, for the many ideas she gave me.

Tell me what you think!

Thanks!

* * *

(Thirteen Years Later)  
A young blonde boy runs through his village causing chaos. "Naruto!" the boy, Naruto, smiled back at his pursuers before continuing his escape. As he ran across a roof, he happened to look down into an alley and noticed something collapsed there. Quickly making sure his pursuers aren't around, he jumped into the alley.

**Naruto's POV**

'Strange, a person is just laying in an alley.' I slowly walked up to the figure on the ground and lifted the cloak from its face, only to notice it's a girl. She had snow white hair that reached her shoulder blade. I quickly knelt beside her to get a better look at her face. Suddenly her eyes opened to show me blood red eyes. She looked up at me and growled. "Where am I hum-" her eyes widened as she looked me over. "You're like us...I shall wake my master." Suddenly the girl closed her eyes and began chanting.

**Ren's POV**

[Child, wake up. You'll want to see this.] I complied with Nina's demand. As I awoke, I saw something that shocked me to no end. Before me knelt an older version of my fox's master. 'Nina who is this boy?' I heard her chuckle. [He is Naruto Uzumaki, the infant that Kyuubi was sealed into. You've been asleep for thirteen years Ren.] 'Thirteen Years?' I was now completely shocked but happy.

**Naruto's POV**

As the girl finished chanting, she opened her eyes. This time, however, her eyes were different. Now, instead of pools of blood, I saw an ice blue(right) and an emerald green(left). "Um hi?" She quickly shot her head in my direction.

"You, you're Naruto correct?" I nodded and stood up. She just looked at me strangely, as if she was debating on something. I of course was use to this due to the villagers. She shocked me by smiling and holding up a hand as if asking me to help her up. No one ever wanted my help or wanted to be near me. She, however, seemed to not know what the villagers knew. I smiled and took her hand and helped her up.

"Do you have a place to stay?" she shook her head and I blushed as I realized she was still holding my hand. "Maybe the old man can help, come on." I smiled and led her to the Hokage's Office. When we arrived some of the special units tried to grab me due to the fact I had painted the four Hokages' faces before I found the girl. Quicker than I could make sense of it, the girl was standing between me and the special units.

"You have no right to touch him!" my eyes widened and my cheeks heated up as she said that. "Nina and I wont let you lay your filthy hands on him!" Nina? Who's Nina? Suddenly my mind went back to when the girl had red eyes. Was that Nina? But if that's Nina, then what is she?

"Alright little one, they won't touch him" I looked up to see the old man. He looked at me and smiled before looking at the girl. "So, you must be princess Ren of the Aomori Clan, am I correct?" Ren? Princess? What? She looked at the old man suspiciously. "I was a friend of your mother, you look so much like her" the snowy haired girl smiled and ran up to the old man, nearly knocking him over as she hugged him.

"Saratobi! Father told me about you-" I watched as Ren literally fell apart. The old man frowned and tried to figure out the reason for her tears. "H-he killed them...Helick and Uncle Kai, they killed everyone! No one survived...not even father" I felt enraged by that.

"Why would they do that! It's not right! It was their village too!" Ren looked over at me and then pulled away from the old man. She made her way over and hugged me. I was blushing really bad while the old man chuckled.

"Her uncle didn't do it because of her. He did it because when she was younger, Ren's mother sealed a demon inside her with the last of her energy. Kai then saw Ren as a demon, not as his loving neice. He thought the village should hate her because the demon killed his sister, who loved and did everything for the village. Instead, the village treasured the last gift from her, Ren." I looked down at Ren. 'Nina is the one who I saw, she's a demon.' Iremembered all the names I've been called. Demon. Devil's Child. Murderer. Filthy Fox. Many names but no clue as to why I've been given them.

**The Hokage's POV**

'So they finally attacked. She probably only survived because of Nina. She's just like Naruto...That's why she was so close to him when they arrived. She sensed he was like her. She could tell he was lonely like her. The unit was so confused when they saw her protect Naruto.' I sighed. I knew Naruto would have to find out sooner or laterso here goes.

"Naruto, you're more like her than you know. Did you every wonder why the villagers called you those horrible names or where you family had gone? Or even why no one let their children around you?" He looked up at me with confusion. I sighed before I continued. "Naruto, thriteen years ago, you were born. The very night of the demon fox attack. Your father, Minato Namikaze -the Fourth Hokage, tried to kill the demon, however, he failed so he was forced to do the next best thing to save the village. Naruto, he sealed the fox within you. He hoped the villagers would see you as a hero, but as it turned out, he overestimated them. Your mother, Kushina Uzumaki, had passed on after your birth and your father soon followed due to the seal taking too much chakra." I looked over at the young boy who looked just like Minato. He smiled a weak smile and looked up at me.

"I've always thought they abandoned me, that they didn't want me, but thats not the case...they died saving the village" Ren smiled at him and hugged him. I'm glad she came to our village, now he'll be at peace. He'll have someone now, someone who knows how he feels and can help him.


	5. Chapter Four

**Rén (Rain)' POV (A Few Weeks later)**

Tomorrow is graduation from the academy and I can wait, I've worked so hard to get this far. Naruto and I have confidence that we'll pass in the end. I walked into the class with my best friend, Naruto. My outfit consisted of a short sleeved black dress with fishnet on my arms and legs, black mini shorts underneath with bandages going down my left leg and stopping at the knee, and finally my ninja sandals-only they're black not the traditional blue.

"Hey Rén, come sit over here!" I smiled and slowly shook my head at Kiba, he seemed to have developed a crush on me ever since I came, and sat down beside Naruto. "Okay class now let's begin." the whole day seemed to drag on and on as our sensei was talking about all the different Jutsus. Finally the lessons came to an end and I left with Naruto. "So, whatcha think of Iruka-sensei's lesson?"

I giggled and shook my head. "Well it was definitely interesting" Naruto just smiled at me. "Miss Aomori, Lord Hokage wants to see you" I turned to the ANBU and nodded. Turning back to Naruto, I smiled as if to say I'm sorry. He nodded at me in understanding before I hugged him and ran off to the Hokage Tower.

Once I arrived, the Hokage smiled at me and motioned for me to sit down. After sitting down, he turned serious. "Rén the academy students are graduating tomorrow and I don't know if you're ready for it. You've had some powerful skills back in your village but I don't know if you lost them when you went into your dormant state. Do you want to try? You don't have to if you don't want to though" I smiled. "Lord Hokage, I wish to try to graduate, even with my skills" he smiled and nodded. "You may go ahead home now Rén" I nodded and thanked him before running off home.

**The Next Day **

I sat among all my classmates. I was waiting patiently for Iruka-sensei just like the rest of the class. "Good morning class, first I would like to congratulate you all on your graduation" I looked over at Naruto, who was sitting in his seat acting all high and mighty. "Now when I call your name please sit with your team so you can wait for you senseis" I looked around at all my classmates and started looking at the possible team mates I could have. 'Well I can tolerate Ino and Sakura. Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji are great guys. And of course it'd be awesome if Naruto and I could be on the same team.' "Okay, Team 7: Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team 8: Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Rén Amoroi. Finally we have Team Gai: Neji, Rock Lee, and TenTen" I looked at Naruto and smiled, "Sorry I guess we'll have to hang out some other time."

Suddenly a brunette came into the class. "Team 8 come with me" I made my way over to the Jonin as Shino and Hinata followed and Kiba walked over with Akimaru on his head. When we got out of the academy I giggled as I turned and caught Kiba mumbling things like, 'Ha I win Uzumaki' or 'oh yeah, Inuzuka gets the girl'. The day went rather quick and I got to know my sensei and team mates well. Hinata and I sorta became friends, she still kinda hated me since I was always around her crush-Naruto, but when I explained that nothing was going on she smiled and agreed to be friends.

**One Year Later**

I woke up and smiled, a whole year passed and Kurenai-sensei had a very important announcement for us. I quickly dressed in my new outfit( an open grey jacket -that covers a black tank top, tan knee length shorts, bandages down my right arm and left leg, my hair was how it always was-spiked, and black ninja shoes) and quickly ran off to our training ground. "Rén you made it, good. Okay now I want you all to listen to me" I blushed and looked around only to notice I wasn't early - I was late… "The Chunin Exams are coming up and I'm recommending you all, but if you don't want to go you don't have-" "Screw that! I'm in! A chance to kick ass and prove you're the best, ha sign me up!" I smiled and looked at Kurenai-sensei, "Me too" I looked to Hinata and she smiled, she had gotten a lot more confident since last year. "I am too" oh yea and she stopped stuttering.

Kurenai-sensei smiled and nodded, "very well, meet at the examination tomorrow, and try to be as early as you can" we nodded our agreement and ran off. I smiled and, after getting home I got something to eat and ran off to find my other friends. I smiled as I saw her freaking out at her over energetic teammate. "Having fun there, TenTen?" she looked up and smiled at me. "Oh yes, because trying to keep up with Lee is so much fun" I giggled and walked up to the two. "Rén! How are you this fine young morning?" I giggled. "I'm doing great Lee" he smiled and ran off to do who knows what. "So TenTen, are you guys going to participate in the Chunin Exams?" she smiled. "Yup, Neji and Lee are really excited" I laughed. "When isn't Lee excited?" TenTen laughed and shrugged. After a few hours of hanging out with Lee and TenTen, I decided to head home and get some rest for the Chunin Exams.

**The Next Day**

We were all standing in the examination room waiting for the rest of the teams and the proctor. "Rén!" I turned and smiled at my blonde friend. "Hey Naruto, how've you been?" He smiled and hugged me before answering. I blushed as I noticed that in the last year he got more muscle. He carefully set me down and smiled his goofy smile. "I've been good, you?" I smiled. "Same" he nodded and this guy with white hair and glasses came over smiling. "you might want to keep it down, you don't want to attract attention to yourself"

[Child, this one is dangerous, don't let him in too close] I nearly jumped. Nina has been quick for the past few days and I didn't understand why she chose to speak up now, I guess it has to do with this guy. "Yea well we'll worry about us and you can go worry about you" I grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him away from the guy. "Stay away from him, Naruto. Nina says he's not to be trusted" Naruto nodded, having learned that if Nina says not to be around something, then there's a reason not to be around it.

As soon as we were away from the strange guy the proctor came in and told us to sit down, the exam was starting. We all sat down and lucky me I was stuck sitting next to Mr. Strange himself. As the exam went on people kept getting kicked out due to cheating. The whole goal for the first part of the exam was that you needed to be able to cheat without getting caught. I, of course, didn't need to cheat because most of these questions I was taught back in my village. Finally they said it was time for the tenth question. I sat content and watched as several teams left, having chose not to answer the tenth question. I was shocked to see Naruto start to raise his hand, but he made me smile by having this big speech about how he won't quit and that he worked too hard to get to this point.

After his little speech a lot of the teams stayed, having got a confidence boost from Naruto's speech. The proctor just smiled a bit and continued on with the tenth question. "Well you all have passed" as he was explaining what the tenth question was, a girl came crashing through the building. Turns out she was our second proctor. "Hey Rén" I turned in time to come face to face with Naruto. "Hey I…uh…would you …um…Ah! I can't do this!" suddenly he was running off. "Um that was weird…" I turned and walked home. The second proctor was gonna tell us the details of the second part of the exam tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

I woke up and quickly got ready for the day before heading out. "Hey!" I turned to see Kiba and Hinata running up. "Hey guys, where's Shino?" "Right here…" I yelled and soon found myself in Kiba's arms due to my freight. I blushed and Kiba laughed while he set me down. "Geez Shino don't do that!" he just smiled and walked ahead with Kiba. "Hey Rén, I saw Naruto was talking to you yesterday. He looked really embarrassed, any idea why?" I shrugged. "Hell if I know, he just came up and started mumbling things then yelled in frustration and ran off" I began walking up to Shino and Kiba, out of the corner of my eye I saw Hinata looking a bit sad. 'I wonder whats wrong with her?'

We soon got to the training ground where the second part of the exam was to take place and met up with the other teams. I quickly ran up behind Naruto and his team and jumped onto his back. "GAH!" I giggled as he tried to regain his balance. "Hey Naruto. So you ready for today's challenge?" he laughed and quickly flipped me over his shoulder and I blushed as he rested his hands on my hips to stabilize my balance and I think I caught sight of a bit of pink on his cheeks. "Actually I am I've been training a lot since we last chatted, but how about you? Think you can protect yourself from all the big bad critters in there?" I pouted and punched him as my team walked over. "Hey if she can't then you know I'll be able to" I rolled my eyes at Kiba's flirting as Naruto's grip on my hips tightened a bit.

I looked up at him confused, but he wasn't looking at me he was in the process of staring Kiba down. "Hey come on guys, the proctor's about to start explaining the rules" I gently moved Naruto's hands and grabbed Kiba's arm and, walking with Hinata and Shino, went to listen to the proctor. After she explained the rules, we got our scrolls and each team was led their own gate. We had to wait until we heard the whistle, then the ANBU would open our gates for us and we would begin. As soon as the whistle blew and our gate was open, we were off.


	6. Author's Note

Dear readers,

So sorry I haven't been updating lately. My computer was having difficulties and I had no idea what was wrong with it. I took it to my friend's house and he took a look at it. Just last month he came and told me that it was my hard drive. Apparently it was fried beyond repair so I needed a new one. Because of this problem I lost all of my stories and saved files. This makes me very upset, I may look into my stories and try to rewrite the chapters I had typed up but not published. So sorry for the incontinence.


	7. Dear Readers

To all my readers,

I am truly sorry that I haven't been updating. Truthfully I had the next few chapters for my stories typed up, when suddenly my hard drive died. So I ended up losing all that progress. Not only that but also after that I got writers block. Now a few weeks ago I stared writing again and I have two stories started up. One is pretty far along while the other is just starting.

Another thing, even though I back in the writing mood, I just recently got hired at the Subway by my home and so I'll have like a sixth of the free time I usually had. I have to balance school, work, family time, my grandparent's weekends, and my free time. I'm sorry but I will try my best to update as much as I can.

When given the time, I'd really like it if you all checked out my two new stories, as soon as I upload them. I'd like to eventually find all the stories I have scattered throughout my notebooks and type them up for all of you. Well, thank you to those who understand and will be patient with me. I promise, if you like my writing style the wait will be well worth it.

Thank you,

Casey Kitsune


End file.
